It has become commonplace for consumers to browse media content libraries (e.g., movie libraries) in order to find new content (e.g., a movie) they may wish to order. Electronic marketplaces provide an abundance of media content. However, finding content can be a slow process. Current techniques allow a user to view a “preview” or “trailer” of a movie in order to assess his or her interest. Finding a movie of interest utilizing these techniques can be time consuming to the user as each preview is approximately two minutes long. As a result, the user may waste large amounts of time simply viewing previews that may, or may not, lead to a successful search. Additionally, current techniques for viewing numerous movie previews require many user interactions that can be cumbersome and annoying to the user. The amount of friction experienced by the user while browsing for a movie can cause the user to become frustrated and abandon his search for a movie, further leading to decreased revenues for the media content provider.